


Bite Me

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Blade - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I should be writing so many other things but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't be silenced. So have whatever this is lol





	Bite Me

It had seemed like a good idea at the time it really did, a night out on the town with friends at a new club. What could possibly go wrong? A whole heck of a lot apparently. Of course nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first until they went to leave and she was forced to watch as her friends were sucked dry. She was only saved from the same fate as she had hidden in an alcove but they had smelled her out eventually. She had seen a chance to escape and took it. Which is how she currently found herself running down a dark alleyway holding her heels in one hand not even caring that her feet were probably cut and bloodied. There were three maybe four vampires chasing her catcalling and taunting the closer they got. She finally saw a light ahead in the darkness but just as she reached salvation she smacked into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled back as a rough hand reached out to steady her. She had actually run into a solid wall of muscle. She craned her neck back to look at up at her momentary savior.

He was at least an entire foot taller than her with piercing brown eyes, medium brown spiky hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Lost in the handsomeness of his features she forgot for a moment that she was being chased by a murderous group of vampires. Until she heard them come to a standstill behind her and the handsome stranger. He pushed her behind him and took out a pair of guns from the holsters underneath his arms. Why hadn’t she noticed those before? Oh right to busy ogling him. What were guns going to do to vampires though? She quickly found out as he expertly shot two of them with perfect accuracy and they burned to ash. The third was dispatched in much the same manner but she was absolutely sure there were four. Suddenly she was dragged off her feet by an unseen foe as a broad arm held her to a cold body. “Hey, King. You think she’d make it if I bit her? Hmm? If I turned her would you kill her or wait for her to feed first?” The vampire taunted the man in front of her as he spun with his gun aimed at them.  _Tsk_  “You think I wouldn’t use her as a human shield. She’s so pretty though it’d be such a shame.” The man said as he licked a line down her jaw a neck.

She grumbled in disgust as his hold tightened and he placed her in front of himself more. “Whistler?” King muttered into an unseen device. He seemed upset at the reply as his facial features hardened. She remembered that she still had her heels in her hand so she dropped one and as the vampire was distracted she shoved the heel of the other into his shoulder hard. He howled in pain as he loosened his grip on her and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. “You’ll pay for that you little bitch.” He shouted as her vision began to swim. She heard the shot and watched as he burned to ash before he could follow through with his threat. “Hey. Hey stay with me.” King pleaded as he dropped down beside her. He checked her for injuries and as he cupped the back of her head she hissed in pain. She saw a look of concern flash across his face before he spoke into the device again. He pulled his hand away and she saw blood covering his first two fingers and the fingerless glove he was wearing. A rough grumble of dammit was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

She came to some indefinite time later to bright lights, the rhythmic beeping of machines and hushed voices. “King, you need to eat, sleep and shower.” A soft feminine voice said. “Not until she wakes up. I’m not leaving her alone.” She heard his rough drawl counter. “Sommerfield said she’d wake up when she was ready. Why is this so important? You’ve never been this protective or remorseful of any of the other innocents.” The woman sighed out. “I don’t know. Saving her felt different. She was scared I could smell it and see it in her eyes but she still fought back against the suckhead that had her. If I had paid more attention I’d have gotten all of them in one go and she wouldn’t have been hurt at all.” He said somberly. If that wasn’t her cue to take a deep breath and speak she didn’t know what was. “It wasn’t your fault.” She rasped out as her vocal cords were killing her from no usage. The machines also announced her presence to the waking world as she took a deep breath and attempted to clear her throat. “Oh, thank god. Hey, sweetheart welcome back.” King whisper yelled as he approached the hospital bed she was on.

He took her hand in his and she marveled at how small it looked against his. “It’s good to finally see you awake.” The woman who’d been talking to him said as she approached the two and placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is Abigail Whistler she helped me get you back here.” He told her simply. “Thank you for not leaving me there.” She told them both. “Like this one would’ve let me. He was in quite a panic after you passed out. You lost a lot of blood. We brought you to headquarters and our resident scientist was able to along with some help fix you up and give you a transfusion. We had to put you into a medically induced coma though while your brain healed itself you’ve been out for almost a full month.” Abigail told her as she gave King’s shoulder a squeeze before she took her leave. “You’ve been here the whole time?” She asked him as she turned head to get a better look at his face. “No. Abby’s been practically dragging me out of here when she sees fit. Today was a bad night though we weren’t able to save everybody as a few vampires killed several hostages in front of us. I just needed to be with someone I saved.” He breathed out. “Happy to be of service.” She snarked and the smile it got her was worth it.

* * *

It had taken weeks of debilitating headaches even with the aid of pain meds (high dosage she wasn’t about to even wonder how they got) before she felt well enough to leave the little medical ward they had. She had a room set up next to Sommerfield’s and Zoe’s within the next week. She didn’t mind staying behind with Sommerfield and Hedges while Abby and King went out hunting. She even helped them when they needed it or asked for her opinion on their work. She couldn’t deny that she had feelings for King. He was very good looking but aside from that she had a connection with him that none of the other Stalkers did except maybe Zoe. He adored that little girl even if he acted like he didn’t but he was different with her. Lingering looks, skin on skin touches, stolen kisses here and there but he never pushed her. Never made it seem like he needed more than she was willing to give. Everything changed one night though when he planted a lip lock on her in front of everybody. She visibly startled and didn’t shove him away until she heard Zoe make gagging noises. “We’ll talk when I get back and I promise I’ll be back.” He told her before him and Abby left.

She knew of the work Sommerfield was doing, the research into what was going on with some of the covens. One in particular had apparently awoken Dracula from his slumber and let him loose into the world. King and Abby were going to go rescue someone they thought would be able to help. An old friend of Abby’s father. She was busy with Hedges in his makeshift lab when King, Abby and a man she didn’t know came in to access some equipment. She watched the footage from one of his guns and tensed as he pointed out a woman Danica Tolas to recount how he knew her. Her eyes lingered on the familiar tattoo when he exposed it. He told the man Blade as he had called him about how Danica had turned him and made him into little more than a sex slave ready to do her bidding. He had been cured by a serum made by a friend of the man in front of them although he admitted that he still had some vampiric abilities. Once Blade had stalked off refusing to help them she left to get air and find Zoe.

She found the little girl outside as usual and sidled up alongside her next to the railing. They stood there in silence for a while until Zoe cuddled into her. She found out from months of living with her that she was very tactile. It could’ve been because her mother was blind and that’s how she saw or because the girl just needed to be grounded to whoever was near her. If she had to put money on it though she was sure Zoe could tell just from touching someone if they were good or bad. She heard the door open and then close and didn’t have to turn around to know it was King. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he crouched down in front of the little girl next to her. “Hey, kiddo. Your mom said its bed time.” He told her as he pushed her forward a bit towards the door. He waited till it opened and then closed before he spoke.

She saw his mouth open and close a few times before he found the right words. “I was gonna tell you eventually and I wasn’t keeping it from you. I care so much about you and I didn’t want to scare you away.” He told her as he found her hand and squeezed it. “Han, I could never be scared of you or what you were. It was seeing Danica she owned the club my friends died in. Her and her lackeys feasted on them in front of me. I want to learn how to fight and don’t get me wrong I love staying back sometimes but I never want to end up like I did that night ever again.” She told him as she squeezed his hand back. “Whistler and I will teach you if you want. Have a weapon of choice in mind? Guns, bow and arrows that sorta thing?” He questioned. “Knives. There was this surge of satisfaction I got from stabbing that vamp. I want to feel that powerful again.” She chuckled out. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as turned on as I am right now.” He groaned as he pulled her against his body and kissed her soundly as he had done earlier in the night.

* * *

She cursed as her back hit the mat hard for the fifth time. “Again. Again.” She huffed out as she took her stance for the millionth time. True to his word King and Abby had taught her how to fight and she was pretty stellar at hand to hand and throwing knives but there was really only one person that could teach her how to fight with a sword. Blade, who seemed content enough with her request. He was still mostly silent but he opened up around her when they were sparring. She just thought he liked the reprieve from the team. They had been hunting familiars trying to get a lock on Drake (as King had started to call him) but Blade was a lone wolf and sometimes he just wanted alone time which he saw this as. He beckoned her forward and she used all of her knowledge in her strikes. On one very well timed strike she knocked him off kilter and shoved him down with her sword aimed at his heart and a dagger against his throat. “I think you’re ready.” He told her as he tapped out and smiled, it was so genuine that it stunned her for a minute. A loud wolf whistle resounded through the room and broke the moment. She glanced down and realized how it looked to an outsider. She quickly scrambled off of him and helped him up. “You never do that during our sparring sessions.” King said as he sauntered into the room they used for training. “He’s just a bit more durable than you and can handle what I throw at him.” She pointed out as Blade gave her a quick salute before leaving the room.

He was still in his tactical gear and god did that do  _things_ to her. “Well, why don’t you give me your best shot, sweetheart?” He taunted as he circled her like a hawk. She lunged at him but before she could strike he grabbed her wrist with the dagger and bent it behind her back as he hauled her to his chest with her sword pressed lightly against her throat. She shivered at the sensation it caused as heat pooled deep in her belly and between her legs. He growled and it rumbled up his chest and vibrated through her. Oh, he could smell her arousal. He never told her what abilities he still had but heightened reflexes and senses seemed to be among them. “How’d the supply run go?” She questioned a little too breathy in her opinion. She just desperately needed a distraction from the growing arousal and need. “It was good. We got everything we needed without incident.” He told her as he particularly flung her sword out of their hands. He spun her around and dragged her out of the room down the hall to his.

He threw her down onto his bed then leaned over her and pressed the dagger into the hollow of her throat. “Remember your safe word?” He asked as he pricked her skin with the point when she nodded. “I need to hear you say it, princess.” He told her sternly as he dragged the dagger down to the neckline of her workout tank. “Garlic.” She gasped out as he licked the blood that pooled to the surface. “Good girl.” He said as he lifted his head to meet her lips in a bruising kiss as she tasted her own blood. She moaned and ground against his thigh that was slotted between her legs. He groaned as she lifted her hips a little higher and stimulated the growing bulge in his cargos. He pulled away and dragged the blade through the fabric of her top and sports bra easily cutting them with a flick of his wrist. He continued the same motion as he cut through her leggings and panties. He stood up as he divested her of all her torn clothing and shoes before he stripped down to his boxer briefs. He leaned back over her body as he touched her reverently with his hands, mouth and the dagger he hadn’t put down yet.

She was a moaning, writhing, and needy mess before she gave him what he wanted. “Oh, God. Han, please. I need you…” She pleaded and it broke off when he thrust two long fingers into her dripping sex. She cried out from the force of his thrust and without much preamble he set a hard, fast and deep pace. His fingers brushed against those little hidden spots they always seemed to be able to find. “You’re so beautiful when you’re like this. You know what I want, sweetheart.” He told her as he dragged the cold metal over her skin and flicked her nipple with it. He pressed his thumb onto her clit hard and she came with a wail all over his hand and the bed. “So fucking beautiful.” He said as he slowly finger fucked her through her orgasm. She vaguely registered the sound of the dagger hitting the floor and the rustle of fabric in her post orgasmic haze. She felt the head of his cock nudge against her opening and then in one smooth thrust he was seated deep inside her. She let out a breathy little ‘oh’ as he groaned and stilled to give her time to adjust. She felt the feeling come back into her arms as she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to give him a kiss. She nodded her head and he pulled out slowly before he slammed back in.

She dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to feel his blood as he groaned into her mouth. She smirked as she dragged her nails down his back and he hissed before he pulled out. She didn’t have time to whine in disappointment as she was quickly manhandled into a kneeling position with his hand around her throat. He pushed his chest against her back before he wrapped his free arm and her middle and slammed into her again. She screamed his name as hit bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She felt him growl as her blood filled his mouth. He might not be a vampire anymore but he still indulged in tasting her blood when they were together. She supposed it was a bad habit to break since he’d spent five years draining people dry or turning them. She wrapped one hand in his hair and the other around the forearm on her stomach. He released his mouth from her and licked the wound as she shivered. “Your blood is the sweetest I’ve ever had.” He told her through clenched teeth as he kept the hard, fast and deep pace he had created. He moved the hand on her waist down to her mound and pinched her clit between two fingers. She cried out and almost collapsed forward as the burst of pleasure-pain coursed through her.

He muttered under his breath as his rhythm began to falter and his thrusts became sloppy and erratic. “God, I’m so close, sweetheart. You gonna cum with me? Hmm? Come on then cum for me.” He said as he began to rub her clit with two fingers. They almost came to together at the same time, her with a keening cry and him with an almost roar. She collapsed onto the bed and he followed plastered to her back. “You’re fine. It’s comforting.” She told him when he made to pull his weight off of her. They laid there like that until their breathing and hearts had settled. He eventually maneuvered them onto their sides. “I love you. You don’t have to say it back just with Drake out there I thought you should know.” He told her as he broke the silence. “I love you too, Han.” She reassured him as she rubbed her hand over the arm he still had around her middle. “Why didn’t you ever go back home? I mean after you were fixed up and everything.” He questioned as he ran his free hand through her hair. “Never really thought about it honestly.” She answered. “Covens usually tend to keep stuff like that under wraps. It was probably never reported and y’all are just listed as missing or something.” He said and she stiffened against him. “I made this home. You and everybody here are my home. After what I saw I didn’t want to go back to a place where everyone was gonna think I was crazy.” She told him.

Suddenly the door burst open and a squeal resounded in the resulting quiet of the room. “Woah, guys. Put some clothes on we gotta go hunting.” Abby said before she stalked back out with a slam of the door.

* * *

Thanks to Hedges she had a lot of toys to use now. Her favorite was her sword but her silver daggers were up there as well. “Abby, throw me.” She told her as flung herself at the other woman. The woman had a killer arm. She arced over the three vampires and sliced her sword through all of them before landing soundly on the pavement in front of Abby and the ashes. Her tactical gear wasn’t as extravagant as Blade’s or Abby’s and it mostly consisted of a Kevlar vest, leather pants and boots with silver knives in them like Abby’s. She ran towards the gunfire ahead of them and slid underneath King’s legs as she swiped her sword through the vampires’ legs. She righted herself and gave him a smirk and a wink. “Is that my jacket?” He asked as he came back to himself. “So what if it is?” She countered before she took off to help Blade.

All in all it had been a good hunt. Nobody got hurt and all the vampires were dead. The rest of the group was heading out the next day since they finally had a lock on Drake; he was connected to someone named Vance. She opted to stay at headquarters and help Sommerfield with some research while Hedges and another member took the day off (they were still at headquarters but they were playing games and just generally relaxing). A few hours later the team came back Abby was covered in blood, Blade was stoic and King was unconscious with a wound on his chest. “Oh my God, are you okay?” She asked as she ran over to check on the other woman. “Yeah. It’s not mine, most of it is Vance’s and some of it is King’s. We were ambushed by Drake; he killed Vance before we got the chance to talk to him, stabbed King with a stake and separated us from Blade.” Abby told her before she went to clean up. She went to the little medical bay to check on her boyfriend.

His chest looked better since he’d been cleaned up and he was shirtless just resting when Abby and Blade came in. He turned to talk to them as she hung back at the entrance. He went into a ramble about what Blade was going to do if Daystar worked and wiped out most of the vampires before the man stalked out and Abby reassured him that Blade hated him. Which she had to smile at because he didn’t not really, he liked everyone on the team in his own way it was just that King was a lot to handle even for her on a good day. Day turned into night as Sommerfield told them about the vampires’ final solution. “I’ll hang back. You and Blade can handle this.” She told Abby when she asked if she was coming. She was in the lab later that night as Sommerfield read to Zoe when the lights started to flicker off and on. “Mommy the lights are weird.” Zoe told her. “What do you mean?” Her mother asked. “They’re going off and on.” The little girl answered. “She’s right.” She confirmed. “Honey, I need you to go hide like we talked about.” Sommerfield told the frightened little girl. “Somm?” She asked the other woman. “Go with her. Protect her and no matter what you hear don’t come out.” The scientist told her. “Are you sure?” She questioned. “Yes now go.” The other woman pleaded.

Despite her better judgement she let the little girl pull her into a ventilation shaft as they both crawled to the end and kept quiet. A blood curdling scream suddenly echoed throughout the whole building. She put her hands up against the girl’s ears and tried to sooth her just as a shadow passed by the entrance to their hiding place. Zoe untangled herself from her and crawled forward before she stopped and then the grate was being pulled off as a man’s face came into view. She and the little girl screamed as he roared in their faces before he yanked them out and everything went black. She came to with Zoe cuddled against her and took in her surroundings. They were definitely not at headquarters anymore and she heard King talking to a group of people. At least he was still alive. There was a loud tap and the man she assumed was Drake ushered her and Zoe through the door in front of them. They stepped into a room where King was kneeling chained to the floor surrounded by two men and Danica. The latter leaned forward and whispered something as King’s face fell in despair. He refused her request then she and Zoe were being led to a different room. She and the little girl were chained at the ankle to a stand with a unique set of armor on it. She was pretty sure her and Zoe were going to be fed to King after they turned him once they got tired of his antics or Drake would feed on them himself.

* * *

She wasn’t sure when or how but she had managed to fall asleep against the pole behind her with Zoe cuddled next her. She awoke to the sound of Drake and Zoe’s voices. Her ears perked up when Drake asked Zoe if she wanted to stay a child forever. “You can’t do that. Immortal children aren’t allowed to be created anymore.” She told him. “For now, perhaps.” He said as he gave her an evil smirk. “My friends are coming to kill you.” Zoe quipped at the man and nobody said another word. What felt like a lifetime later they could hear shouting and fighting. Abby burst through the door and unchained them. Zoe was relieved and hugged the other woman and she did too when the little girl let go. “Here. Take her as far away from here as you can.” Abby told her as she handed her, her sword. “I can help.” She countered. “I’ve lost too many friends today. Sommerfield made me promise to look after Zoe now I’m passing that to you.” The archer stated as she shook her head. “I-.” She started but the other woman cut her off. “Go. Now. Please.” Abby pleaded. She nodded her head as she took Zoe’s hand and led her out of the room and toward what she hoped was an exit.

They turned a corner and she almost ran King through with her sword before she realized it was him. “You guys are okay. I was so worried.” He told them as he hugged them both with bone crushing force. “We are. Are you?” She questioned once he let go. “I’m still me if that’s what you’re asking.” He said just as they heard growling coming from in front of them. “What are those?” Zoe asked. “Dogs. Vampire dogs actually. Go I’ll take care of them.” He told them before she kissed him and dragged Zoe towards the elevators. They managed to make it to the lobby without much incident then a group of vampires came out nowhere. She stuck Zoe into a little niche before she attacked and dispatched them fairly quickly. She took Zoe’s hand once more and ran to the exit and out the door. They were greeted by a man who said his name was Caulder then he drove them to a different headquarters. That meant that no one except for Blade, Abby, King, her and Zoe were still alive since the closest the sleeper cell had been activated. They followed as Caulder led them through the strange building to the barracks. “I’ll leave you two alone, now. When you have a minute miss, Sommerfield left a video message for you all but Whistler and Blade have already seen it.” He told her in his thick accent. “I’ll wait till someone else from the team can watch her. I don’t want to leave her alone.” She told him and he merely nodded his understanding before he left them.

She let the little girl pull her unto the nearest bed and cuddle against her. She fell asleep with Zoe curled around her and she woke up some time later with a bigger body wrapped around them both. She lifted her head and was met with King’s face. She gasped as she took in the cuts that had butterfly stitches over them. His eyelids fluttered open and he graced her with a sleepy smile. “Drake?” She questioned as she smoothed her hands through Zoe’s hair. “Is dead. The virus did its job.” He told her as he pulled them both closer to him. “And Blade is he okay. The virus didn’t kill him?” She asked curiously. “No, he’s unconscious though and we’re not quite sure when or if he’ll wake up. We brought him back here to keep watch over him.” He said as he brushed his lips briefly over her exposed shoulder. She was still in her off shoulder sweater and leggings. “What’re we gonna tell her, Han?” She questioned as she looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. “Nothing she doesn’t already know. She’s a smart kid. She has us even if we are a bunch of misfits. The three of us will take good care of her.” He reassured her.


End file.
